Starts With Goodbye
by xSaraxNicoleX
Summary: follow bella's journey as she reinvents herself after leaving everything behind in forks to move to L.A. with her mother with hopes to become a big time singer. but little does she know that fate plans to reunite her with all the people she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- **__Bella Swan used to live in Forks, Washington until she got a phone call that her mom was divorced from Phil and planned on moving to L.A. and wanted Bella to come live with her. She has big dreams that can come true in the famous city, but on the other hand in the town of Forks she has everything else she could have ever dreamed of. Amazing friends, her overprotective yet wonderful bear of a brother, and most importantly the love of her life. No matter what decision she makes her life will be changed forever._

_**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own anything except the plot line.**_

I was on the phone with my mother while sitting outside trying to comfort her over the phone because of her now finalized divorce. When she first called over 30 minutes ago she said that she had some other big news and a request but she had yet to tell me what either of those were.

"Mom what was the big news that you had to tell me?" I asked her.

She sighed and said, "My news is that I'm moving to Los Angeles in a few weeks. I already picked out a house and was wondering if you would like to come and live with me there? And if you wanted to maybe we could look into getting you an agent."

I didn't know what to say. I mean on one hand it was L.A. and she was even offering me an agent. On the other, Forks held many people that were close to my heart but most importantly Edward was here.

"Sweetie, I know this is a big decision for you and I don't need an answer right now. You can let me know within the next few weeks. Good-bye, I love you honey."

"Okay. I love you too, mom. Bye." With that I hung up the phone.

_I was sitting on my doorstep,I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,But I knew I had to do it,And he wouldn't understand,So hard to see myself without him,I felt a piece of my heart break,But when you're standing at a crossroad,There's a choice you gotta make._ I didn't know what to choose. I couldn't make my decision right now, that much I knew for sure. This would take a lot of time to think over and right now I wasn't sure if I was even going to be able to make a decision at all. My options were huge. The first one being, leaving everything I have here behind and chasing a dream that may not even work out in a city full of people all aiming for the same thing. My second option was staying here in this small town and wait and see how things played out between Edward and I.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye._

I had finally made my decision. It took me three whole weeks but I had finally done it and it was all but easy. The only ones that know what I planned on doing were my brother, Jasper, and our father. I just hoped that this wasn't all for nothing and that everything worked out because I would be breaking a few hearts._I know there's a blue horizon,Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,Getting there means leaving things behind,Sometimes life's so bitter sweet. _My decision was that…I was going to try things in L.A. with my mom. I couldn't just keep living in this small town not knowing whether or not I could have made it in that world. This might end up as one of the worst mistakes of my life but I needed to take this chance and there was only one way I could think of to do this without changing my mind. I was going to runaway. Well not really because Jasper and our dad would know where I was but when asked they were going to say that I ran away to live with my mom in a new state.

The worst part of it all was that I wasn't going to tell Edward anything in person. I had decided that I was going to call him to tell him that me leaving was all for the best, that I had to do it. I at least owed him that much.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye._

I kept trying to convince myself that it was all for the best and that I would regret not taking this chance. I guess it would just take time._Time, time heals,The wounds that you feel,Somehow, right now._

I actually left. I couldn't believe that I had gone through with it. The whole entire flight to Los Angeles I stared out the window and silently cried. Once I arrived at my new home my crying just got worse and I new I couldn't call Edward yet, that I would have to wait a few days 'til I could talk to him without crying. _I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,Starts with goodbye,The only way you try to find,Moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye,Na na na na na na na._

_**A.N.~ Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it.**_

_**I know that everything seems like its on fast forward but it was just to get it all up to the point that I wanted to start writing the rest of the story at.**_

_**This is where you all click the review button and leave my story a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN~ I know that there are a lot of song lyrics in the story but right now if you listen to the song or just understand the message behind the lyrics they go with the storyline. **_

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy._

_**AN~ Isa is just the name that she goes by in the music industry.**_

Read on…..

Chapter 1

BPOV

_**Flashback**_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_On the fourth ring a voice the voice that I had longed to hear answered,_

"_Hello?"_

"_Edward"_

"_Bella? Where are you? Jasper said that you went to live with your mom, why?"_

"_What Jazz told you was true but as for why I did it I just felt that it was the only way to take a step back and focus on some other things right now. I'm just sorry that all we had has to end this way."_

"_So let me get this straight. You just up and left without telling anyone so you could live with your mother and focus on some __**other things**__? When you first decided to skip town you should have told me so I wouldn't have to hear about it from your brother!"_

"_I'm so sorry. One day you'll understand. Goodbye."_

Two years. That's how long I've been in Los Angeles, California.

One number one hit, 'Selfish'.

Three other songs that made it to the top 40.

One week was how long my album, 'Let's Play' by Isa, was in the top 10.

Exactly one year, eight months and four days since I talked to anyone in Forks other than my brother, Jasper.

I was currently sitting in my agents' office discussing the locations of my tour to promote my first album and debut some new songs. I had just gotten here about a half hour ago so we only had a few places picked out so far.

"So what do you think about making a stop in Seattle?" My agent Catherine Stone asked.

And this was my biggest fear, but before I could say anything my mom-who was sitting in the other chair-cut in saying, "Yeah. Sweetie you could even go visit your father and all your old friends."

"That sounds good. We could arrange for you to even stay an extra few days in the city if you'd like."

"Well Jazz is traveling with me and it would be nice to visit dad, but I'm not so sure that it would be a good idea to have a show in Seattle." I willed my eyes to plead with my mother so that she would understand and not push it any further.

Unfortunately that was no the case because she wasn't going to drop this. "Honey I know that being that close to him will be hard but what are the chances that you'll run into him or him even recognizing you." She had a point because for the first time in my entire life I had a tan. I had also died and highlighted my hair and gotten it cut so that I had side bangs and a ton of layers, even I had a hard time recognizing myself sometimes.

So I caved, "I guess you're right and I could do it but on one condition and that is that Seattle is my final show in of the tour. Then if by some chance he or anyone else recognizes me I'll just have to face the consequences because this was my decision. So you can book it."

The meeting went on for about another hour and then I had to go to the studio to start recording all my songs for a limited edition cd that would only be sold at the concerts. Upon arriving at the studio we discussed what songs I would try to get done today. So now I was standing in the booth belting out the lyrics to 'Bang Bang Bang'.

"My new boy used to be a model  
>He looks way better than you<br>He looks way better than you  
>My new boy, gets it how to get me<br>His love is deeper, you know  
>He's a real keeper, you know<p>

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<br>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
>I thought your love was all that,<br>Til I let him in

You're gonna be the one (x4)  
>That's hoping<br>You're gonna be the one (x2)  
>When I'm done having fun<br>You're gonna be the one  
>That's broken<p>

My new boy knows the way I want it  
>He's got more swagger than you<br>He's got more swagger than you do  
>My new boy really likes to flaunt this<br>He's not hiding me you know  
>He's showing me off you know<p>

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<br>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
>I thought your love was all that,<br>Til I let him in

You're gonna be the one (x4)  
>That's hoping<br>You're gonna be the one (x2)  
>When I'm done having fun<br>You're gonna be the one  
>That's broken<p>

I hope you slip and fall and trip  
>All over my heart and just lay there alone<br>Yeah, you got what you wanted  
>On your hands and knees,<br>Grasping for air, grasping for me  
>Baby don't hold your breath<br>I've moved on to the next

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<br>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
>I thought your love was all that,<br>Til I let him in

You're gonna be the one (x4)  
>That's hoping<br>You're gonna be the one (x2)  
>When I'm done having fun<br>You're gonna be the one  
>That's broken<p>

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<br>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
>I thought your love was all that,<br>Til I let him in"

When I came back to the booth we listened to the play-back to see if anything needed to be fixed, which luckily nothing needed revising.

After discussing which songs would be done next I stepped back into the booth to record a song that I sang at my school's talent show called, 'You Lost Me'.

I am done, smoking gun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<br>She has won, now it's no fun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<p>

And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

And we tried, oh how we cried  
>We lost ourselves, the love has died<br>And though we tried you can't deny  
>We're left as shells, we lost the fight<p>

And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
>But you chose lust when you deceived me<br>And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
>How can I ever trust you again?<p>

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

As the song came to an end and the recording light went off I took a few deep, relaxing breaths. This time when I stepped out of the booth and listened to the playback there were a few changes to be made.

Making the changes had taken longer that expected and my few hours time in the studio had run out and now I was at a costume fitting for the tour.

"Was there any specific type of costume design that you would like?" my new stylist, Brianna, asked.

"Well I have this new song called 'Let's Play' and I was hoping that you could do a costume that focused around that. If its possible."

"Sure no problem. Would you be comfortable if it was a lingerie type outfit?"

"Yea that would be okay."

"What else do you have in mind?"

"Well I have a few songs that slow down and are close to the heart that mean lot. I wondering if we could do a few dresses for those and I'm not really sure about the rest I was hoping that you would have some things in mind. Oh yeah I also have a few songs that are kind of on the crazier side so I don't know what to do for those."

"I could put together a few outfits and you could pick which ones that you like."

"That sounds good to me. Do you think a copy of my cd would help you in deciding what to make? I mean it doesn't have all the songs that I'll be performing but it has a little bit of everything."

"Um sure that would be great."

"Just let me make a phone call real quick."

As I stood up I pulled out my phone and called my body guard who was waiting out in the car for me. Not to long after it started ringing, did he pick up and his rough voice came through the receiver.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Isa! What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you could bring in a copy of my cd from the back of the car. Please?"

"Sure thing. Would you like me to bring it in right now?"

"Yes that would be great."

A few minutes later he came into the office and handed me the cd and said, "Here you go."

"Thank you." I responded and gave him a smile before I turned to my stylist, Brianna, and handed her the copy of my cd. "Here's my cd and I hope it helps you."

"Thank you. When would you like to meet again to go over the designs and for me to get your sizes?"

"When would be good for you? All I know is that I need everything finished before the next month and a half is up."

"I could probably have the design sketches finished by next week."

"That sound good. How about I stop by next Friday?"

"That's fine with me. I'll see you next week then. It was nice to meet you."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you, too."

After walking out of the office building Jake led me to the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot I pulled out my ipod to listen to the Avenged Sevenfold's self titled cd that my brother had sent me. I had already heard a few of their songs on the radio but I was interested to see how their cd sounded. The drive home took longer then usual but it gave me time to think about my upcoming tour and listen to the whole cd which I liked a lot better then I thought I would be.

**Thank you so much for reading my story.**

**Reviews make the next chapter appear faster or else you will have to wait until next saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy._

Read on…..

_*******************four weeks later************************_

I had just gotten home from a dance rehearsal and final fitting with my stylist so I went up to my room to set my things down and grab a change of clothes to take a shower. When I was done and dressed I ran a brush through my hair and through it up into a messy bun. After that was done I started to head downstairs but was brought back to my room when my cell phone rang. I ran back up the stairs to answer it,

"Hello?"

"Hey lil' sis."

"Hey Jazz. What's new?"

"Not much I was just calling to tell you that I was flying in a week earlier than what was planned before."

"Okay. Should I plan some thing to do or you just want to just do whatever?"

"You can plan something, just as long as you keep that Tuesday night open."

"Why?"

"Because I got us concert tickets to go see Nickelback that night."

I laughed, "I should have known that you really didn't want to spend extra time with me. You just want to come early so that you can go see Nickelback perform."

"Come on you know that's not true."

"Sure it's not." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay maybe you could be right but you know that you want to go see them too."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Okay. Don't worry I will."

"You're such a dork. Anyways what's new with you and the little town of forks?"

"Well college is crazy but the parties are fucking amazing. Dad still eats at the diner every night. I'm still with Alice, Emmett made quarterback on the Football team and Rosalie got a small modeling job."

"That's fantastic, but do you realize that you left out someone."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure why not what's the worst that could have happened? I mean you already told me about the little stint with drugs, but everyone dabbles in drugs once and a while."

"Well since the last time we talked about him the drugs have gotten a bit worse and he may have gotten a few tattoos."

"How many is a few?"

"Umm…he has a few on his back."

"Wow. How can he stand that, the two that I have hurt like hell." "Wait when did you get tattoos?"

"I thought I told you."

"No you didn't."

"Well I did and I've had both of them for over a year now but don't worry I don't plan on getting anymore anytime soon."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Okay sis. I guess I'll talk to you later I've got somewhere to be."

"Alright. Have fun. Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and headed downstairs just in time to see dinner being finished. I grabbed a plate and headed into the living room and turned on the t.v. I couldn't find anything interesting on so I turned on some music videos. Shortly after I had finished eating my mom got home.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie how did it go today?"

"It was good. You should see the costumes that she designed, they are fantastic. I'm really excited about the tour."

"That sounds good." She smiled.

"Yea and Jazz called today and said that he was flying in a week earlier than originally planned. Something about wanting to go to a concert that is going on during that week."

"Of course."

I nodded my head in agreement and we both laughed. A few minutes later she headed into the kitchen to grab some dinner for herself and brought her plate back into the living room. Once she was sitting I handed her the remote and stood up to take my plate back into the kitchen.

"I'm going up to my room if you need me. I've got to work on memorizing all my songs still."

"Okay honey."

With that I headed up to my room to practice a few of my songs. I decided to practice the more up beat songs because of my good mood. I decided that the first song I would rehearse would be 'Sleazy' and then 'The Edge of Glory', 'Smile' and a few other songs but I couldn't decide on which ones. I started with 'The Edge of Glory' after I started the music that was recorded on a separate cd for times like this.

After I finished I walked over to my stereo to find the track for my next song that I would sing, 'Smile'.

The next song that I was going to practice was a bit more fun so I took the hair tie out and ran my fingers through my hair so that it fell in curls around my shoulders. I was getting a bit warm while dancing around and singing so I decided to change out of my sweatpants and t-shirt into a pair of shorts and tank top. I quickly found the track for the next song, 'Sleazy'.

As I was finishing up the song I heard my phone going off signaling that a text had arrived. I picked up my phone and opened the text which was from Jasper.

Huston we have a problem!

I rolled my eyes before replying.

_**And what is this problem that u speak of?**_

Alice and Rose want 2 go 2 ur concert & plan on bringin the whole crew.

_**Yea I now see the problem but I doubt that they'll recognize me at all.**_

Sure but r u goin 2 take any precautions? Just 2 make sure?

_**Yea don't worry I'm getting my hair done before the tour even starts**_

Ok if you think that'll work

_**Did any1 ever tell u that u worry 2 much**_

Yea but I'm only tryin to look out 4 u

_**Thanks but I think I'll have it covered & the fact that u knew they were wanting 2 go makes it easier 4 me to be unnoticeable**_

Okay I'll talk 2 u l8r but u should kno I think they already got their tickets

_**K bye**_

I set my phone down and ran out of my room yelling, "MOM! MOM! MOM!"

"What! Honey what's wrong?" She asked as I raced around the house looking for her and almost plowed her down on the stairs.

"He…they…coming…to…concert."

"Who is coming to who's concert? And before you continue take a deep breathe and relax."

I did as she said and started over. "Jasper texted me and said that Alice and Rose were interested in going to my show in Seattle and that by the way they were talking they already had their tickets. They're coming and now I'm not sure if I want to do the concert let alone step foot in that city."

My mom pulled me in for a hug and said, "Honey it will all turn out fine. We'll just make sure that any of the behind the scenes footage doesn't have me or Jazz up close or calling you Bella."

I nodded my head, "How do you always think of these things? I probably would have never thought of that but I'm still not sure about doing the concert."

"I think you should go through with it. It will be good for you."

"Okay. If you think that'll work then I believe you."

I said goodnight to my mother for the second time tonight and headed back to my room. I decided that I was done practicing my vocals for the night. I quickly changed into my pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair back up. After I was done I went over to my desk to check my e-mails before I went to bed. There wasn't anything but junk in my inbox so I decided to check my old e-mail account from before I move to L.A. I hadn't been on it since I moved so I wasn't even sure if it would let me in or not but to my surprise it did.

There wasn't much in it but there was a single e-mail that I was afraid to open and made my heart ache once I saw who it was form. I decided that I shouldn't be a chicken any longer and since I was visiting my dad in a couple of months, chances are that I was going to run into him in that small town sometime. I moved the curser over the e-mail and clicked on it. I waited for it to open and once it did I took a deep, calming breath.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm not really sure what to say to you after you've up and left without saying a word to anyone with the exception of your father and brother. They're excellent at keeping secrets, I can't get anything from them but I guess for you that's a good thing. I don't plan on dragging this out forever so I'll cut straight to the point. If you ever read this I want you to know that I don't hate you. Shortly after you left Alice told me that if our love for each other is as strong as it seemed when we were at our best, then I should have faith that it will bring us together again somewhere down the road. Anyways wherever you are I hope that your doing well and are happy._

_Yours always,_

_Edward_

By the time that I was done reading the e-mail I had tears streaming down my cheeks. After reading the message a few more times I closed out of the page and turned my computer off and walked over to my bed to lay down. I quickly pulled my covers up around me as I turned on to my side facing my night stand that held my favorite picture of Edward form our trip to the beach the week before I left. As I stared at the picture I let my tears fall and soak my pillow.

_**AN: thank you so much for reading and if you don't review you'll just have to wait that much longer for the next chapter.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy._

Read on…..

The closer it got to the start of the tour the more nervous I got. I had picked Jazz up at the airport a few days ago and we pretty much just did sight seeing up until today. I was back to the final rehearsals for the tour I had all my songs memorized and all my costumes were finished.

Though I tried really hard to ignore it, something in my gut told me that something big was going to go down in Seattle.

"Bellllaaa…" Jazz said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?! Sorry."

"No worries. You kinda spaced out for a while there. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not really. I guess I'm just doing last minute check lists for everything."

"Do you want to skip the concert tonight then. We can always go some other time if you want."

"No. We're going. After all it will be good for us to hear something live other than my voice." I said as I laughed.

"Well no that you put it that way."

I punched my older brothers shoulder. "Hey your not supposed to agree with me."

All he could do was shrug his shoulders and laugh at me.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get ready for this concert."

A few hours later they were standing outside the arena, waiting to get inside. I looked down at the tickets and noticed for the first time that may amazing brother Jasper had outdone himself again.

"Are these floor seats?"

"Yea third row. Why?"

"No reason. You got some new high paying secret job that your not telling me about? These must have cost a fortune."

"What? I can't buy my sister nice things?"

"Not when you and I both know that you couldn't afford these with out some kind of help."

"Fine. Dad had money some money saved up and he offered it."

"I don't believe you. Not after hearing his 'if you want something, you have to get it yourself. You can't always depend on someone else to do everything for you' speech for my teenage years."

"Believe what you want but that's my story and I'm stickin' to it doll."

"I hate you sometimes. You know that right?"

"So you tell me."

I rolled my eyes and realized it was time to hand the collector out tickets. Once inside we got something to drink and found our seats.

The concert was hands down amazing. We didn't get out of the arena until close to midnight.

"That was amazing! I almost don't even care how you got the tickets."

"I'm glad you had a good time." He smiled at me. "Besides its not like I was going to tell you anyways."

"I know, but someday the truth will come out."

We lauhged and decided to walk around a bit. After a few minutes of silence I was the first to break it.

"So how is he really?"

"Who?"

"Come on. Don't bullshit me here. You know damn well who i'm talking about."

"It's really bad. He's really heartbroken over you still, even though he won't admit it to anyone. Alice says that they're discussing rehabillitation centers that they could send him to. And Emmett spends alot of his time trying to keep him out of fights."

Looking down at the ground, "If I could have seen the future and known that it was going to be like this, I never would have left."

Jasper wraps his arm around my shoulder. "You can't balme yourself forever. None of his decisions now are your fault, he's had plenty of time to move on and he's decided to live in the past. Besides you wouldn't be where you are today if you hadn't left that town."

"Yea but..."

"No buts. Don't beat yourself up over this anymore. You're going on tour in a few days! You should be excited now."

"You're right. Except excited is the last thing i'm feeling about this tour, i'm so nervous I think I might end up with a stomach ulcer."

A few minutes later, we waved down a taxi and headed home for the night.

Next up...TOUR TIME!


End file.
